


Laslow and Oboro C-S Support Conversations

by RhajatAnon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Romance, S-Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhajatAnon/pseuds/RhajatAnon
Summary: Laslow has been scouting the Avatar's army for a potential partner for some time now. While he routinely hits on most, if not all of the women in the Avatar's army, a certain woman has caught his eye. This woman, named Oboro, is an artist with lances and carries a deep hatred for anything Nohrian. However, beyond that hate lies a heart of gold. The most important question, however, is if Laslow can charm his way past that hatred and to her heart.





	Laslow and Oboro C-S Support Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had noticed around January of this year (2017) that there wasn't a support for these two in game, and that there also wasn't a lot of fan content pairing these two. Ultimately, I took it upon myself to write up a support conversation for these two and I'm not disappointed by how it turned out. As I mentioned earlier, this fic is pretty old and is baby's first attempt at writing something intended for an audience.

C Support:

 

Laslow: Ah, well if it isn’t the beautiful Oboro! You are one of Prince Takumi’s retainers, correct? I do believe we should get acquaint-

Oboro: Yes, I am, and no, we should not.

Laslow: Hey, now, I know you may not be fond of flirting, but at least let me finish my piece!

Oboro: I have quite the disdain for Nohr and Nohrians, and you are no exception. The only reason we’re even talking is because we’re allies.

Laslow: Nohrians, you say? What if I said I wasn’t a Nohrian?

Oboro: You’re likely lying, and even if you weren’t from Nohr, you are still serving their crown, right? You certainly follow the orders they give you.

Laslow: Well, you do have a point there…

Oboro: Let’s make a deal. Prove to me that I can trust you, and I might consider acknowledging your presence. (Oboro leaves)

Laslow: Well, isn’t she quite the prickly one? Though, I’ve dealt with maidens trickier than her before!

 

B Support:

 

Oboro: You know, I’d actually like to trust him but sneaking out like this in the middle of the night? I’ve kept my eyes on him all day. It wouldn’t surprise me if he tried stabbing one of us in the back! I should follow him!

Laslow: And one! And two! Arrière!

Oboro: What’s that noise? I’ve almost caught up to him…  
Laslow: And three! And four! Avant!

Oboro: Laslow! You Nohrian scumbag, what are you plotting?

Laslow: W-What? I’m not plotting anything. Well, this new dance routine—but that’s it! Shouldn't you be sleeping right now or something?

Oboro: A likely story from a guilty Nohrian.

Laslow: You know, for a person who spies on their comrades so much, you’re awfully dense. The only thing I do when I sneak out at night is practice dancing because I’m so embarrassed to do it in front of the others. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll take my leave! (Laslow leaves)

Oboro: Well, the tables certainly turned on me this time-- Laslow, wait!

 

A Support:

 

Oboro: Laslow...

Laslow: What, come to accuse me of attempting to backstab Avatar again?

Oboro: Look, Laslow, I’m sorry for being so wary of you and assuming the worst. I have a hard time trusting Nohrians and have for a very long time.

Laslow: Well, I suppose I can accept your apology. After the events of the other night I did my research on you and found that your family was cut down by Nohrians right in front of you. I can hardly blame you for not trusting and even outright hating Nohrians.

Oboro: Indeed, but I was wrong to pass judgement. You are a good man, Laslow, and I do trust you now, though I should have before. You have saved my life on the battlefield countless times since we first met.

Laslow: At least you trust me now! Though, I do know how you feel. My parents were killed when I was young as well. I had to fight alongside my friends to survive, and by some odd circumstances I ended up in Nohr. I know how it feels to lose the ones you love the most. 

Oboro: *sniff* Oh Laslow… I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!

Laslow: Hey now, don’t cry, okay? Since we trust each other we can be friends now, right? I was thinking we could go out for some tea at this café in town. Does that sound agreeable to you?

Oboro: Y-Yeah, just let me wipe these tears away…

Oboro: And just so you know, you shouldn’t take advantage of the emotionally vulnerable for tea dates!

Laslow: Hey now, I was just trying to cheer you up!

Oboro: Hehe, I know. So how about that tea?

 

S Support:

 

Oboro: You know, Laslow. I still feel a little guilty about accusing you of plotting against Lord/Lady Avatar a few months ago. I’m still sorry!

Laslow: Oh Oboro, please don’t be! We’ve passed that, and there’s no need to be so hung up on it. Everyone makes mistakes. Though in a way, I’m kind of glad it happened. It helped cement our friendship, did it not?

Oboro: You are almost too positive for your own good, you know that? Although, you do make a good point, you’ve become one of my best friends and a stalwart ally in battle.

Laslow: Best friends, you say?

Oboro: Er, well, yes. We’ve become quite close; I don’t know what else you could consider us…

Laslow: Ah, I see. Well, I have a confession to make, if that’s fine by you.

Oboro: Well, you should spit it out then! I’m at the edge of my seat here!

Laslow: Ah… well, it’s just that, I strongly believe we should be more than friends. In fact, I think we should be husband and wife. I even purchased a ring ahead of time just for the occasion. We both lack families, but perhaps, you and I could build a new one together…

Oboro: Oh Laslow, you sly devil you, now I feel obligated to say yes! You should consider yourself lucky that I love you and have wanted this for a while now! To build a home and a family with you would be an honor. 

Laslow: Well I’m glad you feel the same way, and I have felt that way too for a very long time! We can pass on my mother's dance and your family's clothing to our future family! I have one question though.

Oboro: Oh? And what would that be?

Laslow: Well, as you know, I hail from a land very far away from here, and one day, I do intend to return there. I just know my friends would love you. This is asking a lot of you, but would you be willing to come there with me after the war?

Oboro: Laslow, my dear, I would go anywhere or do anything you’d ask of me!

Laslow: And I you, Oboro.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work. Please let me know how you felt about it!


End file.
